Kinshisoukan 3 atos para o amor
by yue-chan
Summary: Podem duas pessoas serem iguais nos sentimentos? Epílogo on!
1. Chapter 1

ATENÇÃO:

Essa fic é Kaoru x Hikaru (sim, é exatamente isso q vc leu)

Assim sendo, além de conter yaoi, também tem incesto.

Se vc ñ gosta, acha errado, ou simplesmente ñ está afim d ler peço educadamente q se retire e use seu tempo p/ o q quer q vc considere útil.

Também é importante dizer q, nesse primeiro cap, há cenas picantes, depois é só angústia e a doçura normais.Por isso, tentem ñ julgar minha maneira d escrever só com esse cap (nem me considerar uma tarada ¬¬).Ok?

Legendas:

-fala-

"pensamento"

_Lembranças / sonhos_

- Kinshisoukan - passagem d tempo

Vamos a fic/o/

Kinshisoukan – 3 atos para o amor

Primeiro ato: Perda

Uma brisa fria soprava ,esvoaçando as cortinas.Do céu ,uma perfeita lua cheia estendia seus raios frios e pálidos sobre os dois corpos na cama.O silêncio reinava absoluto.

Mas por pouco tempo.

Os movimentos logo começaram ,a princípio tímidos ,mas acelerando de forma assustadora ,levando as cobertas ao chão enquanto sons abafados ecoavam.

"De novo não." – tateou o criado mudo ,ao mesmo tempo que lutava para abrir os olhos ,o visor do celular se acendeu.

"K'so!Duas da manhã."

Sentou na cama ,ainda mole de sono ,tentando sair dali.Os ruídos aumentavam ,ganhando força ,tornavam-se gemidos.

"Tão roucos ,tão sexys...hum...melhor parar com isso!" - Virou o corpo ,alcançando o travesseiro ,tentando não ver a face corada de puro êxtase ,a pele já úmida ,os lábios entreabertos...

"Ok,isso não está ajudando." - Sacudiu a cabeça ,tentando se livrar das tão conhecidas sensações.Era simples ,só pegar o travesseiro e o cobertor e ir dormir num canto qualquer...

Mas não conseguia!

Abraçou a si mesmo com força ,cravando as unhas sobre o tecido fino do pijama.Era disso que precisava : dor ,muita dor ,o suficiente para esquecer os gemidos ,nem que só por alguns segundos.

"Saia logo!" – berrou em sua mente ,tentando forçar o corpo a obedecer.Não podia ficar ,era tentação demais ,mesmo assim ,o único sentimento que brilhava em seus olhos era a mais pura tristeza.

- Porque não sonha comigo? – sussurrou.Era cada vez mais difícil disfarçar ,fingir que nada acontecia.Não importava o quanto negasse ou se aliviasse ,no fim ,sempre terminava ali ,enfeitiçado por aquela cara de prazer,extasiado com os gemidos ,louco de tesão...

...e profundamente magoado.

"Não posso!"

Forçou ainda mais as unhas ,o calor do sangue contrastando com a frigidez da pele ,mas ele não se importava ,tudo que queria era o mínimo de controle ,apenas para levantar e sair.E ele iria ,nem que tivesse que arrancar o braço pra isso.Trincou os dentes ,retesando os músculos ,num segundo ,deu impulso.

Foi quando algo aconteceu ,inevitável mas terrivelmente errado.

Algo que pôs tudo a perder.

Mãos fortes o seguraram ,derrubando-o de volta ,foi brutalmente puxado ,ficando por baixo ,quase sufocando entre os lençóis ,tão rápido que ,quando deu por si ,já estava totalmente imobilizado.

-Hikaru!

-

_Ela se mexia ,tentando negar seus toques porém ,era só questão de tempo.Ele sabia disso ,e estava disposto a esperar._

_- Eu sei que você quer. – sussurrou ,mordendo o lobo da orelha ,sentindo-a estremecer._

"Eu não posso."

_-Você vai gritar e gemer. – enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa ,acariciando o peito ainda liso.Pensou em como seria quando os seios despontassem ,lambeu os lábios._

"Pare..."

_-Vai implorar por mais. - atacou o pescoço ,mordendo e chupando com sofreguidão ,as mãos ainda explorando ,descendo ,sempre descendo ,se aproximando do ventre._

"por favor...desse jeito eu...eu..."

_Ela ainda relutava ,mas suas reações a entregavam.As faces coradas ,os gemidos contidos ,a pele quente...sentia o desejo dela ,ela o queria ,mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos._

_E seria dele._

_-Eu vou te comer todinha...ahh... – beijou-a de novo ,com tanta força que sentiu gosto de sangue.Porém ,não se importou ,no fundo não percebia a dor ou a tristeza ,só conseguia enxergar a paixão que ela tanto negava._

_Desceu mais as mãos ,chegando entre as pernas._

"não vou...conseguir..."

_-Você é minha ,Haruhi! – apertou com força ,ouvindo um grito._

-Nii...san...

-

Se encaravam ,os rostos suados e corados tão próximos quanto o reflexo de um espelho.Porém ,esse espelho acabara de quebrar ,distorcendo a imagem ,incapaz de revelar os sentimentos ,tão diferentes ,que se espelhavam nos olhos ambarinos.

Kaoru baixou a cabeça ,escondendo o olhar com a franja ,não queria que o gêmeo visse as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em se formar.Já Hikaru não sabia o que fazer ,tamanha a vergonha que sentia ,não conseguia acreditar no que fizera ,por causa de um estúpido sonho adolescente.

"E se eu não tivesse acordado?" – a pergunta doía ,cravada fundo em seu coração.Tinha que se desculpar.

-Kaoru...eu...

-Tudo bem.

-Mas eu quase...ah,gomen...Kaoru eu...gomen...

-Tudo bem.

-Não está tudo bem! – gritou ,puxando o irmão pela gola do pijama.Mordeu o lábio ,se controlando quando as duas ereções se roçaram no entanto ,seu irmão não fez o mesmo ,deixando escapar um longo e sofrido gemido.

-Sou eu que te peço... – levantou o olhar ,revelando todo o desejo de seu corpo ,e toda tristeza de sua alma.No fundo ,sabia que era um erro ,mas não conseguia parar ,não depois de sentir os toques ,o gosto.

-Perdão ,Hikaru. – sua resistência a muito se quebrara ,era humano e tinha desejos ,não podia mais reprimi-los.

Uma lágrima rolou ,marcando o início do fim.Os corpos de enroscaram ,antes mesmo que ela chegasse aos lençóis ,se debatendo em lutas ,carícias e gemidos.Quem por acaso visse ,diria que nada mais era ,além de uma mera repetição da cena anterior.Mas havia uma diferença.

Dessa vez ,era Hikaru que estava por baixo.

Mãos habilidosas dedilhavam por seu corpo ,como se fosse um raríssimo e delicado instrumento.Mesmo assim ,as carícias eram fortes e ousadas ,marcando a pele alva e deixando um rastro de fogo.

-Kaoru... – chamou baixo ,entre gemidos contidos e negados.Mas o gêmeo não ouviu ,ao contrário ,beijou-o com necessidade ,começando a desabotoar o pijama ,deixando o tórax nu.

Hikaru engoliu seco ,a respiração acelerada denunciando seu estado.Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ,não conseguia pensar tampouco parar.Apenas sentia ,perdido em meio a tantas sensações ,enquanto buscava nos olhos do irmão um último fiapo de sanidade.

Mas o gêmeo se negava a encara-lo ,escondendo seus olhos de todas as formas possíveis ,abandonando-o a própria sorte.Estava preocupado demais com as reações ,totalmente cego para qualquer coisa que não fosse o prazer que proporcionava.

"Porque?Será que foi assim que ele se sentiu?"

-Kaoru! – gemeu ,arqueando o corpo contra a boca faminta que lhe marcava ,descendo lentamente ,brincando de achar pontos erógenos.E ela achava ,céus ,como achava ,fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar a cada lambida ,mordida ou chupão ,estimulando seu membro mais e mais.

-Ahh... – já não havia mais repreensão na sua voz ,apenas êxtase.Mesmo que ,bem no fundo ,algo lhe gritasse que era errado ,aquilo era tão bom ,que simplesmente não queria mais lutar.

"Dane-se o resto."

Com um suspiro deliciado ,Hikaru se rendeu.Kaoru percebeu isso ,chegando a barreira imposta pela calça com um sorriso nos lábios ,encarou a entrega do irmão como estímulo e se permitiu avançar mais um nível.

Baixou a calça ,junto com a cueca ,liberando a ereção pulsante do gêmeo.Se fosse em outra ocasião ,talvez até tivesse vergonha de estar ali porém ,naquele momento ,tocando a pele quente ,provando o sabor ,ouvindo os gemidos ,não conseguia ver mais nada.

Só o prazer de Hikaru importava.

Lambeu os lábios ,inconscientemente ,trêmulo de expectativa.A ereção em riste ,bem na sua frente ,grande e molhada ,parecia clamar por alívio.Kaoru não se fez de rogado ,abocanhando de uma só vez ,chupou com fome ,espremendo tudo em sua boca delicada ,aproveitando o volume para abafar seus próprios gemidos.

Hikaru gemia ,descontrolado pelo ritmo louco aplicado pelo irmão.Eram apertões e lambidas ,chupadas e mordidas ,tudo aleatório e frenético.Forçou a cabeça do gêmeo ,buscando mais prazer ,aquela boca era tão quente ,tão perfeita ,que só conseguia pensar em se enterrar nela.

-Mais ,Kaoru...mais...

Sentia a pressão aumentar dolorosamente ,enquanto tentava chegar cada vez mais fundo.A situação chegava a ser dolorosa ,eram tantos estímulos que se via sobrecarregado ,não ia demorar muito.

E ,de fato ,num um clímax violento e arrebatador ,tudo chegou ao fim ,quase tão de repente como começou.Kaoru aceitou a semente com gosto ,continuando a chupar até sorver cada gota ,livrando Hikaru de qualquer evidência do prazer que tiveram.Por fim ,beijou-o com carinho ,permitindo que ambos compartilhassem o novo sabor.

Tinha esquecido de sua própria necessidade ,de suas promessas ,sonhos...e segredos.Abraçou o irmão ,aconchegando-se nele ,querendo nada mais que aproveitar o momento.No entanto ,não pode evitar um suspiro satisfeito.

-Ai shiteru...

Foi quando tudo veio a baixo.

Um som abafado rasgou o quarto.Kaoru piscou ,sem entender porque seu rosto ardia ,olhou para o gêmeo ,vendo sua mão ainda no ar.

-Hikaru ? – não adiantava ,por mais que fosse óbvio ,sua mente se recusava a entender.

-Nunca mais faça isso.Você sabe que eu gosto de alguém ,e esse alguém não é você. –sibilou ,furioso – Isso não é um jogo.

-Hikaru...

-Não é um jogo! – gritou ,os punhos fechados ,os olhos brilhando de raiva.

-Eu nunca quis que fosse. – sussurrou ,baixando a cabeça ,escondendo os olhos ,agora opacos e úmidos.Levantou ,deixando o quarto ,buscando abrigo na escuridão do corredor no entanto ,assim que a porta atrás de si fechou ,os joelhos cederam ,derramando o peso em cima do carpete macio.

Não adiantava mais se fingir de forte ,ali ,sozinho ,podia finalmente se entregar ao choro silencioso e compulsivo ,que tanto se esforçara em conter.

"Como pude te perder assim?"

-

-

E aí?Muito pesado?

Espero que não ,não quero traumatizar ninguém ¬¬

Comentários ,críticas ,sugestões (ameaças de morte ,talvez? O.o)

Deixem um review dizendo o que acharam ,ok?

Bjs!


	2. Chapter 2

Kinshisoukan – 3 atos para o amor

Segundo ato : Ciúmes ?

-

-Então, você quer sair?

-Hai.

-Sinto muito mas, só Tamaki pode resolver isso, afinal ,o clube é dele.

-Entendo.

O silêncio caiu como uma pedra..Kyoya ajeitou os óculos, nunca admitiria se o perguntassem, mas estava muito desconfortável com aquilo.

-Mas, eu posso te dar uma folga, até que vocês se resolvam.

-Não existe mais 'vocês'.

-Nunca se sabe.

Puxou a manga do uniforme, conferindo as horas num caro relógio de pulso.Em breve os outros chegariam, dando início aos já conhecidos preparativos para a abertura do clube, e ele não queria ficar pra ver.

Se aproximou, afagando de leve os cabelos negros, tomando o cuidado de não despentear.Desceu, contornando os traços austeros que conhecia tão bem, espalmando a mão na bochecha, num carinho firme.

Os olhos negros se fecharam, se permitindo um último momento de entrega.Kaoru não pode conter o sorriso.

"E se fosse amor?"

Há muito tempo se fazia essa pergunta porém, sempre a descartava.O relacionamento deles não foi feito pra isso mas, sim, para suportarem o fardo que era amar sem ser correspondido.Mesmo com todo o carinho, ambos os corações já tinham dono.

E eles sabiam que nada mudaria isso.

-Perdão. – fechou os olhos, beijando-o com toda a afeição, sendo completamente sincero em sua despedida.

Quando se separaram, cada um foi pro seu lado, dando as costas para o outro.Não iriam dizer nada, não precisavam, já tinham previsto esse momento e palavras só piorariam as coisas.

O som da porta se fechando avisou que estava sozinho.Foi até a janela, afastando um pouco as cortinas, buscando o pátio abaixo de si.Não demorou muito e uma cabeça loira apareceu.

Sabia que se declarar era bobagem, mesmo assim, não conseguia culpar Kaoru.

-Precisa de muita coragem.

Deixou a janela, no exato momento que seu alvo sumiu de vista.Sacudiu a cabeça, ordenando os pensamentos, começando então a arrumar as coisas, teria muito trabalho pela frente.

- Kinshisoukan -

_-Nani?!Kaoru não vem?!_

Ainda ouvia aquela conversa ecoando, como um disco arranhado ou um gravador ser botão de stop.E, se por um lado ela era perfeitamente plausível, por outro não passava de um enorme absurdo.

_-Ele estará ausente por alguns dias, parece que existem certos problemas a serem resolvidos._

Era uma desculpa esfarrapada e inútil, e o fato dos outros engolirem só piorava as coisas.Ele sim sabia o verdadeiro motivo, e isso o revoltava, porque não o deixava esquecer.

Afinal ele sabia...mas não aceitava.

"Droga!Custava fingir que nada aconteceu?"

Os dias passavam, um atrás do outro, logo uma semana se completou, sem que Kaoru pisasse no clube uma vez se não fosse suficiente, ainda se tornara discreto e escorregadio, um verdadeiro mestre nas fugas, nem mesmo o rosto ele ousava levantar mais.Nem mesmo pra Hikaru.

Em compensação, o irmão andava nervoso e irritadiço, grosso e até mesmo brigão.O afastamento do gêmeo somado a tudo que acontecera, o abalara de tal forma que, nem dois dias depois e também fora forçado a se ausentar do clube.

Porém, o pior de tudo não era ser motivo de fofoca, perder sua fama de inseparável ou seus amigos.Não, o que era realmente insuportável é se dar conta que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava só.

E ele não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

Talvez tenha sido justamente por isso que decidiu matar aula, se deixando perder no bosque anexo ao jardim da ala sul.Foi andando, sem reparar em nada, apenas buscando um canto sossegado para por em ordem os pensamentos.Acabou encontrando uma cerejeira, com tronco muito grosso e imponentes galhos cheios de flores.

"Deve ser a mais velha desse lugar." – tocou na casca, sentindo a dureza sobre os dedos um suspiro cansado, desistiu de ficar em pé, sentando aos pés da árvore que, de tão grande, o fazia se sentir uma criança.

"Como daquela vez..."

-

_Era um dia comum, nem quente nem frio, o céu estava límpido e azul e uma cálida brisa soprava.Aos pés de uma imponente árvore, duas crianças brincavam, cobertas da cabeça aos pés com pétalas e sakuras._

_-Parar de tocar?_

_-É._

_-Mas, porque?_

_-Porque se não, todo mundo vai ganhar no jogo do "Quem é o Hikaru"._

_-Mas, não é isso que a gente quer?_

_-Não.Eles tem que saber pelo que a gente é, não pelo que a gente faz._

_-É que eu..._

_-Onegai, Kaoru!_

_-Hai..._

_-_

"Eu fui um idiota."

Lembrava da dedicação do irmão, do jeito que ele tocava, tão alegre e vivo que nunca se cansava de admirar.Fechou os olhos, tentando voltar àquele tempo, quase podia ouvir a melodia...

"Peraí, eu posso ouvir!"

Levantou num pulo, procurando por todos os lados, logo identificou a origem da música : o outro lado da grossa cerejeira. Com passos largos, porém cuidadosos, avançou esticando a cabeça para tentar ver o irmão.

E não deu outra.Lá estava ele, salpicado de pétalas, o arco do violino deslizando em gestos suaves, os olhos fechados totalmente entregue.

Mas havia um detalhe, algo que arruinava todo o harmonioso conjunto, transformando-o em algo melancólico.Algo que só Hikaru conseguia perceber e que mesmo as inúmeras notas não eram capazes de conter, deixando que transbordassem, pequenas e sofridas pelos ambarinos cerrados.Lágrimas.

Kaoru chorava.

"Porque..."

-Porque está triste?

A melodia cessou, num súbito desafino.O gêmeo piscou, limpando as lágrimas com uma rapidez desengonçada, tentando disfarçar.Hikaru se encolheu, rezando pra não ter sido visto, e abaixou, sentando encolhido contra o tronco.

-Haruhi?

-Essa música não combina com você.

-Eu...

-Você está triste. – cortou, erguendo uma das mãos – Nem tente negar.Posso não saber o que está acontecendo mas, garanto que guardar tudo pra você não vai resolver.

-Gomen, não posso te contar, porque não diz respeito só a mim.

-Nem mesmo a sua parte?

-...

-Não confia em mim?

Kaoru riu, baixo e melancólico, como tudo que fazia nos últimos dias.

-O pior é que confio. – suspirou, ignorando a cara da garota ante o comentário.Juntou forças e, respirando fundo, começou.

-Eu amo uma pessoa...mas não pense que é só um amor estudantil ou algo do tipo.Meus sentimentos são sérios, eu faria de tudo por essa pessoa.

-Ela sabe disso?

-Não.Meu amor nunca foi correspondido no entanto, disso eu sempre soube.

-Então o que...

-Eu jurei nunca dizer nada.Prometi que ficaria ao lado dela, sempre apoiando, mesmo que nunca fosse visto com a mesma importância que ela tem pra mim.Em troca de sua simples companhia eu desisti de tudo...dos meus mais profundos sentimentos...

Mordeu o lábio, impedindo a voz de sair embargada, sentiu os braços da amiga o envolvendo, tentando passar algum conforto.Ela sabia o quão difícil estava sendo expressar com palavras tamanha dor.

Por um segundo, desejou também ter se apaixonado por ela.

-Eu quebrei a minha promessa...tinha jurado que não iria, mas acabei dizendo...e agora...agora essa pessoa me odeia e nunca mais vai deixar eu me aproximar...nunca mais será como antes...

Sentiu dedos gentis secarem as novas lágrimas porém, era inútil, elas nunca deixariam de rolar.Mesmo que com o tempo parassem de manchar seu rosto, no coração elas jamais secariam.

Se agarrou a amiga, se deixando levar por um choro silencioso, não havia mais nada a dizer ou fazer, somente chorar, com toda a força de sua alma e toda a dor de seu coração.Não que isso fosse lhe trazer algum alívio.

Estava sozinho.

Nada mudaria isso.

-

Hikaru tremia, um frio sobrenatural surgido do nada lhe envolvia, penetrando sobre o grosso uniforme.Ainda podia ouvir alguns leves soluços do irmão e as palavras de consolo da garota entretanto, por mais que esse cuidado fosse normal, uma espécie de alarme parecia soar em sua cabeça, avisando que talvez, não fosse bem assim.

"Será que ele também gosta dela?Não...se gostasse não teria feito aquilo."

Arriscou uma rápida espiadela, viu os dois abraçados enquanto Kaoru finalmente se acalmava.

"Viu?Dois amigos se consolando, nada de mais."

"Tem certeza?"

"Como assim certeza?É óbvio que não rola nada!Se rolasse ele não teria armado aquele encon..."

Parou, o coração apertado batendo doído no peito.Os sentimentos do irmão eram muito fortes e antigos, ele já devia amá-lo antes mesmo da Haruhi chegar ao Ouran.

"Então, porque marcou aquele encontro?"

"Porque se importa?Você não o ama."

"Porque...Porque ele é meu irmão!Isso!Me preocupo só porque ele é meu irmão!"

"Só isso?"

"Só!"

"Então, porque não olha de novo?"

Bufou, irritado consigo cuidado, espiou mais uma vez, crente de que só veria a cena anterior.Porém, o que viu o deixou totalmente em choque.

Ambos estavam sentados no chão, muito próximos um do outro.Haruhi tinha uma mão espalmada na face de Kaoru, a outra passeando por seus cabelos, retirando as pétalas róseas.Enquanto isso o gêmeo simplesmente ficava parado, se deixando tocar de forma tão íntima, os olhos fechados em total abandono.

"Como se atreve?Você não pode ficar assim, não pode ser tocado desse jeito!Não estamos no clube!"

Queria sacudir a cabeça bem forte, até que aquela imagem simplesmente pulasse fora e ele pudesse joga-la no lixo.Mas a verdade é que não conseguia, mesmo com tanta revolta, seus olhos não abandonavam a imagem.

"Maldito!Só eu posso te tocar assim!"

Parou, a mão sobre a boca, em sinal de choque.Não verbalizara uma única palavra, entretanto, não acreditava no que acabara de pensar.

"Que raios?Eu gosto da Haruhi,HA-RU-HI!"

"Então, porque o ciúme?"

"Não estou com ciúme!"

"Está sim."

"Não estou!"

"Está."

-Não!

Olhos castanhos e ambarinos o encaravam.Os primeiros, nada mais demonstravam além de óbvia surpresa porém, o olhar de Kaoru revelava tanta coisa, medo; culpa; solidão...e, acima de tudo, dor, muita dor.

-Hikaru...

Era uma súplica, um último pedido feito num fio de voz, mas que só serviu para quebrar o triste encanto.O gêmeo desesperou-se, não podia ficar ali, não com aquele olhar sobre si, não com aquela dor.

"É tudo culpa sua!"

"Eu não queria..."

Correu, desembalado, tropeçando a cada passo.Não via aonde ia e, sinceramente, nem queria ver, só desejava se afastar o mais rápido possícel. Corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, e assim continuaria, nem que fosse preciso ir até o fim do mundo, faria de tudo para tirar aqueles olhos de si.

Não percebeu as lágrimas que derramava, tampouco a mata que ficava mais e mais densa.Em sua mente, uma única frase.

"Gomen ,Kaoru...gomen..."

-

-

-

Agradecimentos especiais a : **Carol Freitas**, **Valkiriah **e **TazChan**

Pelas opiniões sinceras e palavras de apoio!Muito obrigada mesmo!

E aos que lêem mas ñ comentam, obrigada assim mesmo!

Espero estar agradando u.u'

Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

Kinshisoukan – 3 atos para o amor

Terceiro ato : Perdão.

-

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. Não importava o que fizesse, nada lhe tirava da cabeça aquele olhar.

"Ele estava tão irritado e tão...confuso. Será que acha que o usei para ficar com a Haruhi? Hn, se for isso posso dar adeus a qualquer esperança."

O sinal tocou, anunciando o tão esperado fim da aula. Guardou o material, já se preparando para sair junto com os outros, quando percebeu a pasta do irmão presa na carteira.

-Hikaru no baka. – suspirou, pegando a pasta. Esperou ficar sozinho e a abraçou bem forte, junto ao peito.

Tinha prometido a si mesmo que seria forte, que deixaria o tempo curar as feridas, que esperaria, até que pudesse se aproximar novamente. Mas era tão difícil! A solidão machucava tanto que, às vezes, achava que ia morrer, se afogando na própria dor.

E talvez fosse mesmo.

"Se eu tivesse mais coragem, já teria cortado os pulsos."

Deixou a escola, cabisbaixo e sozinho. O caminho até em casa foi longo e silencioso, lhe dando um merecido tempo pra pensar.

"Isso é ridículo, não podemos ficar assim. Só estamos estragando as nossas vidas."

Chegou em casa, já procurando o irmão. Tinha se decidido. As reações de Hikaru não batiam e queria saber o porque.

"Pro inferno com a minha dor! Hoje eu tiro isso a limpo!"

-

- Kinshisoukan -

-

Sentou numa pedra, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tinha corrido tanto, só agora percebia que estava perdido.

- Era só o que faltava – suspirou, encarando o céu poente, logo ficaria escuro. Pegou o celular no bolso, tentando saber que horas eram porém, este estava apagado.

"Podia jurar que deixei ligado...ah não! Não me diga que..." – apertou o botão no entanto, para a sua total infelicidade, a máquina não ligou.

"K'so! Quando vem problema é tudo de uma vez!"

Se forçou a respirar fundo, estava sozinho, e precisaria manter seu gênio sob controle pra sair dessa. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, apenas parado, esperando até ter confiança o suficiente para levantar e tentar resolver a situação.

Optou por voltar. Mesmo que não lembrasse do caminho, arriscar achar qualquer sinal do colégio era a sua melhor chance. Porém, o que seria uma caminhada tranqüila, provou-se algo árduo demais para seu coração.

Pé ante pé, as lembranças o assombravam. Não importava o quanto tentasse, as imagens fluíam sem controle. Não conseguia se impedir de rever Kaoru a cada passo.

Via seu rosto, ora manchado de lágrimas, ora frio e triste, ora corado de tesão. Lembrava de seu calor, sua pele, gosto e toques. Da sua semente, compartilhada num beijo, que parecia nunca ter acontecido...

Mas, mais que tudo, lembrava dos carinhos e cuidados ,do doce sussurro...

"Se me amava tanto assim, porque me aproximou dela?"

_...não pense que é só um amor estudantil..._

_...eu jurei nunca dizer nada..._

"Desse jeito, você vai ficar sozinho"

_...eu desisti de tudo..._

"Porque, Kaoru? Era a sua felicidade, não era?"

_...dos meus mais profundos sentimentos..._

"Nem mesmo Haruhi iria tão longe."

"E eu? Até onde vou por quem amo?"

O grande relógio da torre badalou, indicando o caminho a se seguir, porém, esse não era o motivo do tímido sorriso em seus lábios.

-Me espere, Kaoru. – sussurrou, antes de começar a correr.

Era um idiota, sabia disso, mas era um idiota apaixonado.

Já era hora de admitir.

-

- Kinshisoukan -

-

Saiu do banho, com os cabelos ainda molhados,e vestiu a calça do pijama. No entanto, faltou ânimo para continuar, e acabou por se jogando na cama assim mesmo. Espreguiçou-se, não contendo um bocejo, essa situação era tão estressante que o deixava totalmente exausto. Fazia o possível e o impossível para dormir cedo, mesmo assim ,não conseguia descansar.

"Será que é porque tenho a cama só pra mim?Hn...quem dera se fosse tão fácil."

Suspirou, encarando a porta do quarto. Estava decidido a falar com o irmão contudo, seria tolice negar o medo. Fingia-se de forte mas, as mãos tremiam. Num piscar de olhos o coração fugia do compasso, deixando-o tonto com a intensidade das batidas.

"Acabe com isso logo de uma vez!"

Engoliu seco, se forçando a levantar da cama. Ia terminar de se vestir, quando alguém bateu a porta.

"Achei que os criados já tinham ido."

Abriu a porta, esperando qualquer um, menos quem realmente estava ali. O coração se assustou, parando de bater; as palavras o engasgaram, deixando um gosto amargo na boca; o corpo todo tremeu, abalado demais para se manter de pé.

-Hikaru...

-Kaoru, eu... – tentou começar, no entanto, assim como o irmão, as palavras não vinham.

"Rápido, diga alguma coisa!"

-...posso entrar? – se apressou em dizer, não era nem de longe o que queria, mas foi o que saiu.

-Ah. Tudo bem. – sussurrou, tentando não parecer desapontado. Infelizmente, não teve sucesso.

A porta foi fechada e ambos se dirigiram para a cama. Hikaru sentou na beirada, enquanto Kaoru permaneceu de pé ao seu lado.

-Então... – tentou, novamente, começar.

-Então... – repetiu, visto que o outro não continuara.

Se encararam, ambos perdidos, sem idéia do que dizer. Se não fosse trágico, com certeza, seria cômico.

E, talvez tenha sido por isso que Kaoru riu.

-Que foi? – perguntou, contrariado.

-Na...nada. – disse, a voz ainda ondulante pelo riso.

Um resmungo foi ouvido e Hikaru virou a cara, envergonhado. Agora que se obrigara a falar, seu irmão fica de graça?

-É que tem tanto tempo que não ficamos assim. – estendeu a mão, tocando-lhe o ombro, num carinho saudoso. O bom humor foi se apagando, morrendo a cada palavra, logo não havia nenhum traço de riso.

-Assim como? – indagou, mesmo já sabendo que não gostaria da resposta.

-Assim...diferentes...

Voltou a encarar o gêmeo, compartilhando o peso daquelas palavras. De repente, tudo lhe pareceu inútil e tolo. Não acreditava no ponto em que chegaram, no abismo que se impuseram. Naquele momento eram completos estranhos.

Estranhos sem palavras.

"Não saber brigar, quer dizer não saber fazer as pazes"

-Kaoru, eu...eu... – "Não comece a gaguejar, imbecil!Diga logo tudo de uma vez!"

-

Suspirou, cansado daquilo tudo. Seu peito doía, sequer sabia como se mantinha de pé mas, seria forte.Desceu a mão que ainda repousava no ombro de Hikaru, passando a segurar a mão do irmão, tentando lhe dar força. Não importava o quão fosse difícil para Hikaru se expressar, Kaoru agüentaria.

"Mas, se é tão difícil, será que é porque ele...?"

Engoliu seco, respirando fundo. Era uma jogada arriscada, se falhasse poderia dizer adeus a qualquer esperança porém, tinha que saber. Juntou fôlego,era agora ou nunca.

-Se não consegue dizer...me mostre.

-

Um violento arrepio fez Hikaru estremecer, num segundo o ar preso em seus pulmões escapou, tão forte que pensou que fosse desmaiar. As poucas palavras que formulara foram totalmente apagadas, dando lugar ao dorso nu de Kaoru, as gotas que pingavam de seu cabelo e escorriam pela pele, os olhos tristes e desejosos.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, o corpo já reagindo a bela visão. No entanto, por mais que quisesse (e ele queria), não podia simplesmente agarrar Kaoru, faze-lo seu e simplesmente ignorar o resto.

Não. Seu irmão merecia mais...ele merecia amor, na sua forma mais nobre e pura...

-

Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem, embaçando a sua visão. A demora de Hikaru o feria, estraçalhando o que sobrara de seu coração, junto com suas últimas migalhas de esperança. Sentiu-se imundo pelo amor que carregava e desejou, com todas as forças que ainda tinha, desaparecer dali. Mas o corpo não permitiu. Exausto, as pernas bambas finalmente cederam, os joelhos vergaram e foram ao chão, junto com as primeiras lágrimas.

"Acabou."

A mão de Hikau fugiu de seu toque e Kaoru escondeu os olhos, se encolhendo. Quando dedos seguraram e ergueram seu queixo, o corpo todo tremeu, esperando pelo pior.

-

Se encararam. Depois de dias e mais dias de exclusão e sofrimento, eles realmente se encararam, lendo os olhos um do outro. Viu o irmão piscar, incrédulo, e sorriu, limpando suas lágrimas e ajudando-o a se levantar. Por fim, presenteou-o com um pequeno suspiro, quase tão satisfeito quanto o que este lhe dera tempos atrás.

- Ai shiteru mo.

As palavras se tornaram desnecessárias.

Beijaram-se, os corações abertos um para o outro novamente, batendo em sincronia mais uma vez. Eles estavam juntos.

E dessa vez seria para sempre.

-

-

-

Nya! É isso, o fim da trilogia. ..

Espero q o fim tenha correspondido as expectativas! (d preferência sem ter ficado meloso d+ ¬¬')

Mas, antes d me despedir, eu tenho uma pergunta muito séria pra fazer:

É fato, os q me conhecem sabem, q lemom definitivamente NÃO é o meu forte. Porém, eu me atrevi a fazer um, como se fosse uma espécie de epílogo d _Kinshisoukan _.

A questão é: alguém se atreve a ler?

Se sim, por favor mandem uma review dizendo, tá?

Se não, bem...mandem review do mesmo jeito!

Agradecimentos especiais a **TazChan**, **mitsumy****-chan**, **Megume Takani**, **Kaoru002 **, **Sa-cjan** e** Leila** pelas palavras d apoio! Muito obrigada!

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

Agradecimentos hiper-ultra-mega especiais a: **TazChan**, **ayaa,** **Neko Lolita** e **Babi-chan**! \o/ Valeu gente, sem vocês o epílogo não teria saído.

Agradeço também a **Yuki Kuray** e **ninfa camaleao**. Muito obrigada pelo seu incentivo, mesmo ñ pedindo pelo lemon acreditem, eu gostei muito das suas reviews. .

Desculpe pela demora. E chega de enrolação!

Kinshisoukan – 3 atos para o amor

Epílogo:

O som da água ecoava quando Hikaru entrou no quarto. Curioso, seguiu para a suíte, encontrando Kaoru sentado na borda da banheira.

"Desde quando esse roupão é tão curto?" – indagou, subindo o olhar pelas pernas esbeltas. De fato, o tecido mal chegava à metade das coxas e, naquela posição...

"Estou virando um pervertido. Será que ele faz de propósito?"

Sacudiu a cabeça, negando o pensamento, achando até graça. Porém, logo lembrou dos toques de Kaoru, sempre tão seguros e firmes, o jeito ousado e a criatividade. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, era quase impossível não achar que ele já tinha experiência.

"Mas, com quem?"

-Vai ficar só olhando? – indagou, fechando a torneira e se aproximando. Sorriu ao ver o mais velho pular de susto.

"Se ele soubesse como fica fofo assim."

-...

-Hikaru, tá tudo bem?

-Kaoru...posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Com quem você ficou antes de mim?

O caçula baixou o olhar, desconfortável. Sabia que teria que falar sobre isso um dia, no entanto, não esperava ser pressionado dessa forma. O quê fazer? Contar a verdade e machuca-lo ou inventar uma mentira, que poderia piorar as coisas?

-Promete me ouvir até o final? – seu coração estava apertado. Conhecia Hikaru, conhecia bem demais, ele não iria reagir bem. Mesmo assim, queria ser honesto.

-Hai.

Os olhos se encontraram e se perderam, incapazes de sustentar a situação. Não temiam serem machucados, pelo contrário, temiam machucar o outro, o laço que os unia, o amor que sentiam.

Podia ser lindo, mas só tornava tudo mais difícil...

-Foi com o Kyoya... – disse, num fôlego só, já tentando emendar na explicação, tentando.

-Nani?! – a pergunta estourou, ecoando por todo banheiro, antes mesmo de perceber que a tinha processado.

-Vai me deixar falar ou não? – rebateu Kaoru, a irritação transparecendo em cada sílaba. Já não ficava a vontade falando sobre isso, ainda tinha que aturar o gêmeo hiper-reagindo?

"Você prometeu, agora agüenta." – repreendeu-se Hikaru. Sem escolha, aquiesceu, tentando se controlar. Viu o irmão respirar fundo, escolhendo as palavras.

-Sei que soa falso, mas, nunca houve nenhum sentimento entre nós. Éramos só duas pessoas que se procuravam quando estavam carentes.

-Como assim?

Kaoru fechou os olhos. Aquilo não era assunto seu, não tinha o direito de contar. No entanto, Hikaru precisava de uma explicação, agora que começara não podia simplesmente dar uma desculpa qualquer.

"Nós dois merecemos isso." – disse a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos. Teria que ser o mais superficial possível.

-O Kyoya é apaixonado por alguém porém, não é correspondido.

-Entendo...mas, e você? Porque entrou nessa?

-Porque um certo alguém me deixava cheio de tesão toda a noite. Chega uma hora que não dá mais pra agüentar sozinho, sabia?

O mais velho desviou os olhos envergonhado, corando ao se lembrar do 'incidente'. De repente, mãos lhe enlaçaram o pescoço, aproximando os corpos. Sem perceber, sorriu.

-Baka, eu adorei. – sussurrou Kaoru, os lábios tão próximos que se roçavam com o menor dos movimentos.

-Eu também. – devolveu Hikaru, colando-se ainda mais ao gêmeo, encaixando perfeitamente no outro. – Quites?

-Quites.

Beijaram-se, os corpos já acesos, alucinados por mais contato. Mas, por trás do fogo, eles sorriam, um sorriso cúmplice que só os enamorados podiam ter. E era isso que importava.

-Que tal um banho? – indagou, lambendo e mordiscando a orelha do mais velho. A resposta deste foi atacar seu pescoço, enquanto lutava com o nó do roupão. Sorriu, lambendo os lábios, quando este foi ao chão, revelando o corpo nu e perfeito de Kaoru.

Dedos ágeis deslizaram por sua camisa, desabotoando–a com extrema rapidez. Logo, seu torso estava exposto, enquanto uma mão atrevida deslizava por dentro da calça, apertando seu sexo.

-Ahh... – gemeu baixo Hikaru, empurrando o irmão contra a parede, esfregando-se nele com força. Seu membro, cada vez mais desperto, já clamava por alívio dentro da apertada calça.

-Hikaru... – sussurrou o mais novo, a respiração entrecortada. Adorava ser encurralado pelo irmão, ficar indefeso e entregue, totalmente submisso aos seus desejos. Gemeu, aproveitando por mais alguns instantes, antes de se concentrar no prazer que daria.

Afastou o outro gentilmente, conduzindo-o até a banheira. Sorriu, abaixando entre suas pernas, segurando o quadril delgado com ambas as mãos e abrindo o zíper da calça com os dentes. Segundos depois, já encarava o membro do irmão, liberto e totalmente em riste.

-Você é tão lindo, Hikaru. – murmurou, rouco de tesão. Começou a esfregar a bochecha por toda a extensão do falo pulsante, aproveitado para distribuir pequenos e úmidos beijinhos.

-Vem...vem, meu neko...ahh! – sentou na borda da banheira, a cabeça jogada pra trás, os quadris ondulando timidamente. Estava queimando em luxúria e desejo, incapaz de qualquer pensamento coerente, apenas sentindo e ansiando mais e mais...

Mas só com Kaoru, só com seu amor.

Seu coração percebia o carinho e o cuidado contidos naqueles atos, a certeza de que era amado. Sabia, jamais aceitaria outro alguém.

Kaoru sentiu uma mão procurando a sua, entrelaçando os dedos, fazendo um calor gostoso nascer em seu peito. Perceber o que era importante, não esquecer o prazer, mas tendo sempre como pano de fundo o amor, sim, esse era o seu jeito de se entregar.

Manteve a carícia um pouco mais, contendo o mar de emoções dentro de si, antes de dar um beijo estalado na abertura da glande e, finalmente, abocanhar.

Hikaru pulou de surpresa, sem tempo nem de gemer, sentindo toda a energia de seu corpo se concentrando naquele sensível ponto. Começou a acompanhar, de início só ondulando os quadris levemente, deixando que o ritmo aumentasse aos poucos, até se transformar num frenesi arrebatador. Agarrou os cabelos do irmão, forçando-o a ir mais fundo, penetrando lhe a boca com força total, fodendo-a como faria com sua entrada.

Kaoru viu o outro estremecer, já lutando contra o gozo. Diminuiu a intensidade, parando de chupar aos poucos, deixando o membro ainda em riste para unir os lábios num beijo faminto e voraz.

-Mas o quê?! – Hikaru estava tão "ocupado" que só notou onde estava quando se viu envolto em água morna.

-Shh...relaxe. - sussurrou-lhe o gêmeo, pegando uma esponja e sentando em seu colo. Kaoru ensaboava a própria pele, em movimentos nada castos. Mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados e gemia, de forma lânguida e necessitada, tornando as carícias auto-infringidas cada vez mais picantes, chamando Hikaru, provocando...

O mais velho arfava, totalmente entregue àquele que mais amava. Porém, conhecia aquele jogo bem demais, sabia que dois podiam jogá-lo.

Sorriu.

"Vamos ver quem vai implorar dessa vez."

Levou uma das mãos ao membro do irmão, iniciando uma massagem forte e torturante. Já a outra subiu, arranhando por todo o caminho, deixando rastros avermelhados na pele alva, chegando até o pescoço e o envolvendo possessivamente, quase sufocando.

Kaoru engasgou com um gemido, o corpo arrepiando num violento tremor. Seus braços penderam ao lado do tronco, inúteis como trapos ante a excitação que crescia dentro de si. A força com que era explorado, o aperto que dificultava ainda mais sua respiração, tudo isso o excitava a níveis absurdos, fazendo-o praticamente chorar de prazer.

Hikaru mordeu o lábio, tentando se controlar. Saber que tinha total controle sobre a vida do irmão o preocupava, mas também o enchia de jubilo e orgulho, além de um tesão sem limites. Viu que o mais novo ia ceder, então o empurrou, fazendo com que ambos deitassem na grande banheira, o corpo de Kaoru ficando totalmente submerso por um instante para se livrar do sabão. Abandonou o membro intumescido, parando também de apertar a garganta, feliz com o choramingo que ouviu em protesto.

"It's show time!"

Sentia as mãos brincando com suas coxas, explorando a parte interna, arranhando e apertando cada pedacinho, subindo numa lentidão agonizante. Ao mesmo tempo, Hikaru lhe dava mordidas e lambidas aleatórias, sempre com o cuidado de não marcar demais. Kaoru percebia e agradecia, dando mais acesso, se rendendo a mistura de apertões e carícias. Mas estava longe de acabar.

Gritou, tentando ao máximo não gozar, quando tais mãos chegaram as bolas e puxaram os pêlos, a dor circulando em seu corpo como o mais potente afrodisíaco, o fazendo ofegar

-Hi...karu... – delirava, mal articulando o chamado. -AHHH!!!

Seu membro foi novamente agarrado com força. Extasiado, levantou os quadris acima da água, se empurrando contra o amante sem perceber.

Hikaru fechou mais a mão, pressionando o polegar contra a glande, não deixando Kaoru gozar. Viu, satisfeito, quando este se moveu, desesperado por contato.

O caçula engasgou com o próprio gemido. Milhares de descargas elétricas tomavam seu corpo, fazendo seu membro latejar de dor. A mão forte que o prendia não ajudava, pelo contrário, só o estimulava ainda mais. Alucinado, começou a ondular os quadris, buscando o mínimo de fricção.

-Hi-Hikaru...o-onegai...

Parou as carícias, satisfeito por ouvir os protestos. Inclinou-se sobre o Kaoru, evitando toca-lo de propósito, e beijou-o na bochecha.

-Vou pegar o lubrificante.

-Não! – agarrou o irmão, abraçando com força. As ereções roçaram e ambos gemeram dolorosamente. -Me possua...agora...

-Kaoru.

-Agora...onegai.

Seus lábios foram tomados com urgência, em contraste com a mão que lhe afastava as mechas do rosto. Sorriu em meio ao beijo, essa era a maior mania de Hikaru: ver sua face enquanto o possuía, sempre atento a cada reação.

-Ai shiteru. – Kaoru sussurrou, olhando fundo nos olhos do amante. Este lhe deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios, antes de se afastar.

Espalmou uma das mãos, pouco acima dos quadris do irmão, erguendo-o. Ajeitou-se o melhor que podia, respirou fundo e, usando a mão livre para guiar a ereção, penetrou num único movimento.

-Nii-san!

O grito cortou o banheiro, num misto de dor e prazer. Fecharam os olhos, tentando acalmar seus corações. Um se forçando a relaxar, o outro lutando para não recuar.

"Será que machuquei?" – indagava-se Hikaru. Abriu os olhos, contendo um suspiro ao ver os do irmão ainda fechados. Sabia que ele gostava desse jeito, mesmo com todos os carinhos, na hora dos 'finalmente' ele pedia força e firmeza. Kaoru queria marcas, que provassem a todos a quem pertencia, e Hikaru atendia seus desejos. Porém, nunca deixava de se preocupar.

-Kaoru...

-Mexa-se.

Não era um pedido, tampouco uma súplica, era uma ordem e, como tal, tinha pressa em ser cumprida. Sentiu o membro dentro de si sair, para logo em seguida voltar a cravá-lo, com força redobrada. Sorriu. Era assim que desejava: forte, bruto, dominador.

Perdido em meio ao êxtase, só percebeu que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados quando sentiu lábios doces e insistentes tocando os seus.

-Gome...Ahh! - o pedido de desculpas foi cortado. Hikaru não o queria, não precisava dele, só desejava ver os ambarinos de Kaoru, para saber que tudo estava bem. Aumentou o ritmo, jogando o amante de volta ao mar de prazer.

Kaoru enroscou o quadril do irmão com as pernas, tentando se enterrar ainda mais naquele mastro quente. Suas mãos já vagavam, perdidas nas costas do outro, arranhando, desesperadas em trazê-lo mais pra perto.

Hikaru arfou ao sentir algo quente escorrer por sua espinha, acompanhada de uma ardência incômoda. Mesmo assim, seu desejo não esmoreceu, só aumentou, forçando-o a se segurar pra não gozar.

Mas não se controlaria por muito tempo.

-Vamos juntos. – sibilou, apossando-se do membro de Kaoru, masturbando com força, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Continuaram se movendo, frenéticos, entregues...perfeitos. Naquele momento eram um só, totalmente completos e satisfeitos, alheios a todo o resto.

O clímax logo os arrebatou, se espalhando por seus corpos em espasmos fortes, quase dolorosos. Hikaru desabou sobre o irmão, totalmente exausto, abraçando-o, se deixando relaxar na água morna.

-Desculpe pelas costas. – sussurrou Kaoru, acariciando o lugar de leve.

-Tudo bem.

-Mas eu...

-Shh...você me marca, eu marco você.

-Humm... – gemeu, arrepiando com o tom sexy usado por Hikaru. Sorriu, malicioso, contraindo sua entrada, esmagando o membro do irmão.

-Insaciável. – o mais velho murmurou, quase gemendo. Acabou ganhando outro apertão.

-Com você? Sempre.

Beijaram-se, os corpos já despertando para a próxima rodada. Afinal, a noite não é uma criança, mas uma amante das mais exigentes.

E essa prometia.

_Fim_


End file.
